Time Flies
by Spuffy57
Summary: In 1996 Roger and Mimi, Angel and Collins & Maureen and Joanne broke up and went their separate ways. Ten years later it's 2006 and they all meet up again.
1. Chapter 1

__________

In 1996 Roger and Mimi, Angel and Collins & Maureen and Joanne break up and go their separate ways. Mark is alone, of course...poor Markie!

This chapter is about how they all broke up and the next chapter will take place ten years later, when they all meet up again.

_

* * *

January 13, 1996_

_Joanne and Maureen walked into the café. _

"Hey, Joanne!" Mark called from across the room. Joanne waved and walked over to him, leaving Maureen behind.

Maureen looked to her right and saw a pretty girl with blond hair sitting by herself. She smiled and sat down next to her.

The girl looked up at Maureen. "You looked lonely so I thought I'd join you." Maureen said to her.

The girl smiled, "I'm Janice."

"I'm Maureen."

Joanne and Mark sat in the corner listening to the manager yell at Mark for not ordering anything. "Do we have to go through this every time?" Mark asked, bored with the man.

"Order something or leave!" He yelled at Mark.

"Fine, fine, give me a water."

The man's face was red with anger. "That doesn't count water is free!" Joanne got bored of listening to them and looked for Maureen.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw Maureen talking to Janice. She stood up and stormed over to her.

Maureen's hands were laced with Janice's and she was looking closely at Janice's earrings.

"Maureen!" Joanne yelled. She stopped and stared at her girlfriend.

Maureen dropped Janice's hand and said, "What?"

"What? WHAT? This is the 2nd time today you have been flirting with a girl right in front of me! I would hate to see how you are when I'm not with you! I would hate to see what you do with other women behind my back!"

Maureen stood up, slowly. "I'd never cheat on you, pookie!"

Joanne shook her head and gave a weak smile. "You know what, Maureen, I've had it. This is the last straw. It's obvious you are better off being single. I gave you another shot and you screwed up!"

Maureen shoved her chair aside. "So this all my fault? If you weren't such a bossy smart-ass then I wouldn't look for something better!"

Joanne walked over to the door and grabbed her jacket. "Fuck you, Maureen!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

November 3, 1996

Angel walked into her apartment happily. She opened the door and saw Collins sitting at the table. "Hey, honey!" she said and skipped over to him. They kissed each other and Angel sat across from him.

"What's wrong, Collins, you look upset?" Angel asked, as she took off her jacket.

Collins looked around the room and then at her. "Do you have any money? I don't have any! It's been two months, Angel!"

Angel grew a concerned look on her face. "What haven't you had, baby?"

"Marijuana. I mean what am I suppose to do?"

"Uh not smoke, perhaps." Angel snapped at him. She has done drugs, but she wasn't hooked on it like Collins. Angel has never been to big on drugs.

Collins stood up and walked over to her. "Don't get sassy, Angel! I need money. Give some, please."

Angel stood up so that she was face to face with him. "No." Collins looked hurt and then he shoved her into the table. Angel caught herself on the chair before she fell. While doing so, she hit her head on the table.

Angel yelped in pain and sank to the floor. Collins couldn't move. Did he really just hurt Angel? He would've killed anyone who touched her and now he hurt her.

"No, no, no." He shook his head. Collins back away from Angel. "I'm so sorry, my love. I don't know what to do."

Angel slowly stood up and frowned at Collins. He looked panicked. "It's okay, honey." She said began to walk over to him. "I have a little bit of money." she whispered.

Collins turned away from her, facing the wall. "No you don't. I spent it. I found your stash and spent it."

Angel gasped. "That was for emergencies! Like if one of us has to go to the hospital again."

"I know!" Collins shouted at her. "But I needed it."

Angel walked right in front of him. "No you don't." she said in a whisper. "Let me help you."

"I don't want help."

"You need it. You have to choose between and me and drugs. Which one can you live without?"

Collins couldn't move or think. "That's not fair, Ang."

Angel was shocked that he didn't immediately respond with her name. "Your right. Let me make this easier for you." She grabbed his hand and let him into the hallway.

"I love you, Tom Collins." she said and then shut the door. Angel sat there waiting for him to knock and beg for forgiveness, but when she opened the door again he was gone.

xXxXxXxXxXx

December 10, 1996

Mimi and Roger walked hand in hand down Main Street. "What did you need to tell me, Mimi?" Roger asked.

She stopped and faced her boyfriend. "I'm leaving for LA. They need girls to be in music videos and this guy said I'd be perfect! I'm going to be in some rap video."

Roger didn't say anything. He just stared at her. He let go of her hands and asked, "Why?"

Mimi grabbed his hands again and said, "It's a great opportunity for me! I want you to come with me."

"No, I can't. You know I can't. I could never leave Mark alone and Collins is falling apart without Angel. Right now I'm the only one pulling in money from gigs and they need me. Even Angel asked me for financial help last week."

"I know, baby. No one is doing too well. I haven't heard from Joanne in months and Maureen is never around. But Angel is doing okay. She seems kind of depressed, but give it time. Come with me, please."

Roger let go of her hands. "No, I'm sorry. You shouldn't even go."

She smiled at him. "I should go. It's what I have always wanted. I'm leaving tonight. Please come!"

Mimi got on her knees and hugged his legs. People walking by stared at them, but neither of them cared.

Roger bent down so that he was eye level with her. "No." he whispered.

Mimi nodded. Tears began to fill her eyes. "Fine. I'll miss you."

Roger grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. "I'll miss you, too. I love you."

This was something they said to each other rarely and at only special moments. "I love you, too."

Mimi stood up and walked away from Roger.

* * *

love it? hate it? tell me ifI should continue! I was a little unsure about this after Iwrote it. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Blah i hate writing introductions of when people first see each other. Now that i got this chapter out of the way I'll start writing more for this fic._

_r&r plz!_

_i own nothing_

_mr. larson owns EVERYTHING_

* * *

"Collins, wake up!" Roger yelled at the sleeping man on his couch.

"What?" Collins snapped back. He looked around the room. It was dark out side.

"It's Christmas eve, man. Mark, Daphne and me are going down to the Life Café."

Collins sank down further into the couch "No. You know I don't like this stupid holiday."

Roger rolled his eyes. "Neither does Mark. Remember Kate? Mark's wife. She died on Christmas two years ago. Leaving Mark with his seven year old daughter. Now stop complaining and get up. Get out. Meet people."

Collins frowned. He remembered when Kate died. Mark went through hell. Christmas sucks. "I'm still not going. I don't want to meet people. I just want to stay here and sleep."

"Come on! You cant mope around the house every Christmas eve because that's when you met Angel!" Roger ran his fingers through his hair. He watched as Collins's frown deepened.

"I'm not going. Have a good time." he whispered.

Roger grabbed his coat and turned back to Collins. "You really should move on, Collins. She has. You guys broke up and she became a huge fashion designer. What have you done?"

"I lived. I got off the drugs. Kept my T-cells high. I don't want to move on. I don't want anything."

"Fine. See you later."

Roger stepped outside. It was lightly snowing and he saw a women dressed in yellow and green staring up at his apartment. She had a shoulder-length black wig on. Roger squinted and then gasped when he recognized who it was.

"Angel?" he whispered.

Angel turned around. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. "Roger!" she yelped. Angel ran over and hugged him.

He was too stunned to move. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

She looked down at the floor. "I was in town. I thought I come by to see...Mark. You know, to ask him how everything was with everyone."

Roger smirked at her. "You mean you came by see if Collins was around?"

She shook her head slightly. "No, no. I mean, yes, but I always am here on Christmas eve. Every year since Collins and I split up I'd come here and ask Mark about Collins. I could never just abandoned Collins. So I'd check up on you guys and him all the time."

"He tried to find you, you know." Roger whispered.

Angel stood up straighter. "He did?"

"Yeah. Then after about five years he gave up on you and everything else. He's off the drugs, by the way."

"I no. Mark told me three years ago. I wish I could see him."

"Then go do it."

Angel slowly back away. "No. It's been too long. But I do miss him, a lot."

"Come to dinner with me and Mark. If you want to see him later you can. If not then we'll all miss you."

Angel chewed on her lip and nodded.

xXxXxXx

"Mark? Where are you?" Maureen called when she walked into the café.

Mark looked up and waved to Maureen. She walked over and sat across from him. "Hey there, Daphne ." she said to Mark's daughter.

"Hi, Aunt Maureen. Guess what! I lost a tooth this morning." the little girl said, smiling up at Maureen. Daphne had strawberry blond hair and bright blue eyes. She looked just like her father.

"Wow. Leave that under your pillow tonight and you'll get some money!" she said.

Mark looked up at her and shook his head frantically. "Really?" Daphne ask, beaming.

"You bet." Under the table Maureen slipped Mark a five dollar bill and winked at him.

"Hey guys." Roger said standing in front of the table. "Look who I found stalking outside of our window."

Angel came forward and blushed slightly. "Angel!" Maureen screamed and ran over to give her a hug. "How have you been girl?"

Angel had a wide smile and she gave Maureen another hug. "I've been great! Just finished my spring line."

Maureen nodded and smiled. "I saved up and bought one of your purses and damn those don't run cheep."

Mark coughed, loudly and everyone turned to look at him. "I, uh, invited someone else. Well, actually two people. One's a black lawyer and the other is a former dancer at the Catsratch Club."

"What!" Maureen shouted. She stood up and looked at Mark. "You invited Joanne?"

Mark nodded. He looked at Roger who was silent.

Angel was jumping and clapping her hands. "Ooo, Mimi- chica is coming! I cant wait to see her!"

"I'm leaving." Maureen said, grabbing her purse and heading towards the door. She froze when she saw Joanne standing at the door looking right at her, holding another woman's hand.

The woman had dark blond hair and light green eyes. She was very thin and dressed just like Joanne. Maureen couldn't tear her eyes away.

Joanne held her breath and walked over to the table. "Everyone, this is Jill. We're engaged."

No one moved. They all just stared.

Mark cleared his throat. "Well, it's nice to meet you. Take a seat. Maureen, are you staying?"

Maureen's eyes still were glued to Joanne. She silently sat down.

The night went by slowly. It was filled with awkward conversations and lots of drinking.

"Well, we better go." Joanne said standing up. Jill smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll go get the car, pumpkin." she said while walking out the door.

Joanne sat next to Maureen and Maureen looked over at Roger.

"Maureen, look at me." Joanne said softly. Maureen slowly turned her gaze to Joanne.

"How have you been?"

"Fine."

Joanne shifted in her seat. "Look, I agreed to come here because I wanted to invite you to the wedding. Personally."

Maureen stood up. "It's late. I have to go."

Joanne grabbed her arm. "Please, come. I'd love it if you were there."

Maureen sighed and shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm sorry, but I just don't think I'll be able to make it."

"Joanne! Car's ready!" Jill shouted from the door.

Joanne nodded and looked back at Maureen. "Please think about it."

Maureen looked around the room. Joanne left and Maureen stormed out the door.

Mimi walked in and over to the table. No one noticed her. "Whao, what did I miss? Everyone looks all tense and Maureen looked like she was going to cry."

Roger couldn't help but smile when he saw her.

Angel ran over and hugged her. "Mimi! I've missed you so much, hon!"

Mimi laughed and hugged her back. "I missed you too, girl!"

Mark, Daphne, Roger, Mimi and Angel all left the café.

"Hey, Roger, how are you?" Mimi asked, running up him.

"Alright, you?"

"Okay. I got fired from dancing in videos once they learned I had HIV."

"Oh, sorry about that."

She grabbed his arm. "Let's go back to your place."

Roger smiled and waved good-bye to Mark.

"Angel! Come on!" Mimi yelled over her shoulder.

"Angel's coming?" Roger asked.

"Duh! I've missed her!"

Angel came skipping over and the three of them went upstairs.

Roger opened the door and Angel froze when she saw Collins. He was shirtless and drinking a bottle of beer in the kitchen.

"Angel?" Collins put down the bottle and walked over.

She had a small smile on her face. "Hi, Collins."

No one moved until Collins ran over and hugged Angel.

Angel giggled and hugged him back. "Wow, I gotta say I'm loving the welcome!"

Collins pulled back and looked at her. "I can't believe your really here."

Angel smiled widely at him. "I've missed you."

Collins couldn't stop smiling. He gave Angel another hug and spun her around.

Once he put her down they kissed and went into Collins's room.

"Huh. Wasn't expecting that." Roger said.

Mimi was looking around the apartment. "I shouldn't have come here." she whispered.

"No, no! It's good you came!" he said walking over to her.

"Roger. I have to tell you something. I'm married."

"What?"

"I'm married."

"Why?"

She half laughed and said, "_why?_ Because he's good to me and takes care of me."

"Do you love him?"

"Roger, don't start. Anyways, I have to go." She headed towards the door and he grabbed her arm.

"DO you love him, Mimi?"

"He's my husband."

"That's not an answer."

Mimi walked out of the apartment saying, "Then I guess you don't get one."


	3. Chapter 3

_Next chapter is up! Sorry if it seems a little rushed. It's late and i really wanted to post this! _

**:D**_ r&r please! Thanks for the great reviews

* * *

_  
Angel opened her eyes and looked around the room. She went to sit up, but someone's arms was draped across her stomach. She looked over and saw Collins sleeping.

Angel bit her lip and got out of bed. She got dressed, did her make-up, put on her wig that was now a mess and sat on the couch outside of Collins's room.

She turned when she heard a door open. Roger came walking out and yawned. Angel jumped up. "Morning!" she said happily.

"Angel, it's too early to be that cheery."

Angel pouted. "But I'm a morning person and I'm in a good mood."

Roger smirked at her and went to make some coffee. Angel got up and went to see if Collins was awake.

As she walked back over to the couch she saw Roger smiling at her.

"What?"

"So how was your night, hmm?"

Angel's face turned bright red. "We were catching up."

Roger chuckled "I'll bet you guys did. By the way Angel have you always had that limp?"

Angel sat down and winced slightly. "Shut up, Roger. So where's Mimi?"

Roger paled and looked the other way. "She, uh, left last night."

"Did you two also catch up?"

Roger shook his head. "Did you know Mimi was married?"

Angel had a confused look on her face. "I thought she divorced him. He was pretty abusive to her."

"She said they're still married."

Angel shrugged. "I hope not. He wasn't the best guy. He's filthy rich, but a total bastard."

Collins walked out and Angel stood up. He walked over to her and went to kiss her, but she turned her head the other way. "I've got to talk to you." she said, sternly.

"What about?"

She patted the spot next to her. "Sit, sweetie."

He sat down slowly, his eyes never leaving her. "Is everything alright? You don't regret last night do you?"

"No, of course not, but I do wish we waited a little bit. I wanted to talk some things out with you before we, um, got back together."

Collins leaned back in the couch. "Okay, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I wanted to talk about you and how you are doing...with everything."

"Yes, Angel, I'm off the drugs."

She sighed in relief. "How did you know that's what I meant."

"My addiction is what broke us up. That was the only problem we ever really had."

She smiled and nodded. "Good."

"So, how about you? You staying out of the hospital? Keeping your T-cells high?"

Angel looked down at her hands. "I'm fine now, but since we broke up I've had to stay there four times. But it's been a while. You know, in the past ten years they have developed a lot of good medications."

Collins nodded. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

She nodded at him and inched closer towards him. "I've missed you."

Collins wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Angel towards him. "I've missed you, too, lover."  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Mimi opened the door to her hotel room and dropped her purse onto the bed.

"Where have you been?"

Mimi turned around and saw her husband glaring at her. "Honey, you scared me. I told you I went out with some friends. Are you alright, Jim? You look upset."

"I'm fine. Go get some rest." he said. He walked towards the bathroom, his dark brown curls were plastered to his head with gel and was kind of scrawny. She thought about how fat looked and how much stronger Roger was.

Her mind drifted back to thoughts of when her and Roger were together. She shook her head. I don't love him. I don't love him.

Mimi was asleep for two hours before she got up and ran to the bathroom. She threw up. Once. Twice. Three times.  
Sighing she leaned against the bath tub. This has been happening for a while. She's been throwing up every morning for about a month.

Mimi sat up. "I should definitely go to the doctor." she mumbled.

Mimi called her old doctor to set up an appointment.

Roger sat in his chair staring at Collins and Angel. They were all over each other, but they weren't making out. They were hugging and tickling and giggling so much that Roger really wanted to throw something at him.

"I love you, Mr. Collins." Angel whispered.

"I love you more, my Angel." he said back.

Angel laughed and sat on his lap. She kissed him quickly and said, "No way, my sweet, I love you more."

"No, I do!"

"Nope. I love you way more."

Collins smiled, widely at her. "Fine you win." Angel sat back and gasped.

"Just kidding, love. I love you more than anything."

"OH MY GOD! Will you two stop!" Roger shouted and walked towards his room.

"What?" Angel asked.

"You guys have been doing this for hours! I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Aw don't be mad, Roger."

He slammed his door and fell on his bed.

Mark opened the door to the apartment. "What the hell?"

Angel jumped up and gave Mark a hug. "Where's Daphne?"

"She's, ah, at school. So you guys made up I see?"

Angel nodded, happily. "Yea, it feels like we never broke up!"

Collins walked over to them. He kissed the top of Angel's head. "I cant believe I wasted ten years of my life away from Angel!"  
Angel giggled and faced Collins. "Then we better go make up for lost time." she whispered in his ear. Laughing they both ran into Collins's room.

Roger pocked his head out. "Are they gone?"

"They're in Collins's room."

"Thank God! They have been driving me crazy!" The phone rang

"Roger? Collins? Mark? ANGEL? Is anyone there?" Mimi's voice was heard over the speaker.

Roger picked up the phone. "Hey Mimi."

"I'm glad it's you. Can you meet me at the café? It's important."

"Of course." The line went dead and Roger slammed down the phone. "I'll be back later."

Roger opened the door to the café and saw. Mimi sitting in the corner.

He sat in the chair across from her. She looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Roger rushed to her side. "What's wrong, Mimi?"

"I went to the doctor today." she said in between sobs.

"What? What is it? Please tell me."

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
